Tails of a Flowers sorrow
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: cosmo survived the attack by shadow on the blue typhoon but at a price  tailsXcosmo character death   rated M for a missing ear


I OWN NOTHING BUT MY BRAIN SO NO I DONT OWN SONIC OR CHARACTERS THEY GO TO SEGA

"Tails" Talking

'I' thinking

"_Love" spirit speaking_

(You) sound effect

TAILS OF A FLOWERS SORROW

(Bunk, bunk, bunk) Cosmo a green alien plant girl and Miles "Tails" Prower an orange two tailed fox were crawling through the ventilation shafts of their ship the blue typhoon trying to get to the X-Tornado a jet plane Tails built in Chris' world with his new friend Chuck or any way to escape.

"Tails what if he finds us?" Cosmo asked concerned for not only herself but the fox boy as well

"Don't worry Cosmo" Tails said turning his head "no matter what happens to me I won't let anything happen to you." he then smiled at her before continuing on

Cosmo's eyes widened "really?" she asked

"I promise Cosmo." was his reply not noticing her eyes tearing up at his words as he continued on with her following so that they could get her away from the attacker.

Shadow the Hedgehog.

After a few minutes they got to the cock pit where the jets were located. When they got out of the vents they made a run for one of the jets closest to them when Shadow teleported in front of both of them

"**CHAOS SPEAR"** he cried out as he shot four orbs of chaos energy at the two.

"COSMO!" Tails shouted as he pushed her away from the attack "gah" the first spear shot left ear off "ogh" the second burned his left shoulder to the point of third degree "ugh" the third did the same as the second but to his right shoulder "gugh" the fourth shot went straight through the center of his chest going in the size of a small fist and coming out his back the size of push pin.

Even though he was extremely hurt he still stood ready to protect Cosmo.

Shadow started to walk towards the two

"Stay back!" Tails warned the artificial hedgehog

To which Shadow responded with a "hmph" ready to finish the fox for getting in the way.

"Cosmo" called someone from a ship that landed in the Typhoon and crashed into Shadow

'That voice' Cosmo thought as her eyes widened seeing the ships hatch open a Seedrian came out "Galixina" Cosmo said

"Cosmo get that boy to this ships infirmary and stay there" Galixina said getting a laser gun out.

Sometime later Shadow was called back by Eggman.

Cosmo was waiting with her long lost sister silently for news on Tails' condition. As soon as the door opened and Chris walked out Cosmo ran up to him

"Chris how is he? Will he be ok?" she asked franticly tears welling up in her eyes. The boy looked down and closed his eyes

"I'm sorry Cosmo but Tails isn't going to see tommorrow" he told her

"NO!" Cosmo yelled as she pushed him down running to Tails. When she got to the room she saw Tails his wounds were bandaged, his chest had barely been moving and he was hooked up to a life support machine that barely beeped.

"Hey Cosmo." Tails said smiling at her trying to make her feel better

"Tails." Cosmo whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

His smile faded "You know huh?" his expression got serious "I'm sorry to ask but, Cosmo I want you to pull the plug" he said closing his eyes waiting.

Slowly Cosmo walked to the outlet and puts her hand on the cord but no matter how hard she tried to she couldn't will herself to make the final movement.

"AAAGGGHH!" she cried bowing her head as she slumped to her hands and knees "Of course I can't do that, I don't want to" she said as she turned to face Tails "Wasn't it my promise to you? That when this was over that I WOULD LIVE WITH YOU ON YOUR PLANET!" she yelled slamming her fist on the floor

"_Cosmo" _she heard her mother Earthia say to her_ "Have you forgotten the promise he made to you today?" _she asked her daughter.

"Impossible." Cosmo answered closing her eyes as tight as she could.

"_Do you have any idea how he was feeling while he was protecting you? You have traveled with him so far of course you would understand." _Earthia said in a way a sage would_._

Looking up with tears streaming down her face Cosmo replied "Sure I know, still, I don't" she never was able to finish.

"Cosmo" Tails said "for all the times I have hurt you please forgive me."

"Tails you have never hurt me I have always been happy with you around." Cosmo said

"All I ask is for you to free me from this pain." Tails said

Cosmo's eyes widened as a fresh wave of tears filled them to the brim "I CAN'T DO IT!" she shouted.

Outside the room everyone even Eggman and his crew who were watching through a small surveillance camera saw what was happening. All except for Amy, Cream and Cheese who were all sobbing were silent, even the constantly talking Bokun was silent.

"Because" Cosmo started as memories flowed through her brain "Tails" from the time they met to when they threw that party. From the time they got separated from the others on that planet with that serpent Metarex to now "I love you." she said as she finally pulled the plug. The lack of beeps made her cry

"_Cosmo thank you" _she heard looking up she saw Tails' ghost standing in front of_ her "If you ever miss me just look for me in your heart that is where I will always be." _Tails said kissing her forehead as he vanished leaving Cosmo with a permanent hole in her heart and a new goal for the future

'I promise Tails that when this is over and the Metarex are gone I will make Shadow pay for taking you away from me' she vowed as she kissed his bodies forehead.

THE END

I am sorry for Cosmo and tails they should have both survived

please review


End file.
